


Possessive

by smuttybuddy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttybuddy/pseuds/smuttybuddy
Summary: Natsu and Gray adjust to life after Fairy Tail is reformed.





	Possessive

Natsu had dragged Lucy across all of Fiore, Happy frequently reminding Lucy how heavy she seemed. The dragon slayer simply wouldn’t accept his guild disbanded. He refused it. They never did catch up with Makarov or Gildarts. But they got every one else. Each one they sent packing back to Magnolia, with a hug from Lucy and a fist from Natsu. Well, usually a fist. Natsu let Erza and Mira go with a wave.  
They picked Gray and Juvia up last at Natsu’s insistence. It would have been so much easier to go by them while on the way towards Gajeel, Lily, and Levy. But Natsu had insisted.  
Gray was completely naked moving through the snow, immense swathes of ice whirling from his hands. Natsu and Lucy noticed Juvia’s head peeking up from a nearby boulder. It was almost night, and the last bits of sun glistened on Gray’s ice.  
“Yo! Ice princess!” Natsu called out while the devil slayer was deeply focused.  
Gray’s whole body tensed, shaking. Then, he slowly straightened. He turned, as if in slow motion.  
Shock and betrayal covered his face.  
“I know that voice…” Gray barely whispered. All he saw was ice touch and melt against pink hair.  
That’s when Gray suddenly took in everything. Juvia emerging from the boulder, eyes glued below his waist. Lucy, holding Happy between her enormous tits, smiling that warm smile he had missed so much. And Natsu being Natsu.  
Natsu’s flames had grown in heat so much that had Gray been wearing clothes, they’d have melted off. The dragon slayer roared.  
“GRAY YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU LET EVERYONE LEAVE?”  
Natsu’s fist hammered down towards Gray’s head. His flames were so strong that Gray could feel the snow beneath his feet already melted.  
But Gray stood calmly. He was the Ice Devil Slayer. And he had trained the last year too.  
Gray didn’t react, just blocked as he normally would. He didn’t smirk, didn’t gloat when he met Natsu’s eyes. His calm seemed to bother the dragon slayer even more.  
“FIGHT ME YOU DROOPY-EYED BASTARD!” Gray simply blocked and dodged Natsu’s growing ire. Eventually Natsu snapped.  
Scales covered his skin, his eyes gaining a reptilian sheen, and his heat exploded.  
“Karihou-“  
And that’s when Gray took the offensive. Kind of.  
He moved. Fast. Faster than Natsu, maybe. Ice instantly wrapped around Natsu’s feet locking them to the ground. Natsu’s body though continued forward, making the dragon slayer fall flat on his face. He pushed himself up quickly though.  
“Tch.”  
“GRAY YOU BASTARD-“  
Gray flicked his hand, and Natsu’s words were cut off for Lucy and Juvia. Graceful spires of ice grew from the ground all around the two slayers, encasing the men in sparkling ice. They were sealed in, and the girls out.  
“-I DON’T NEED MY FEET! KARIHOU-“ Natsu continued screaming.  
“I wasn’t strong enough to keep them together,” Gray said simply, sitting down. Natsu’s temper died out with a sizzle. “My dad died too, idiot.”  
Gray didn’t meet his eyes. Natsu felt his fire burn through his emotions leaving him empty. He actually looked at Gray.  
“I wasn’t strong enough… I wasn’t strong enough and the guild disbanded.” Gray’s voice was a monotone, his eyes not meeting Natsu’s.  
Natsu was oddly silent. Gray released the ice on his feet then, but if Natsu noticed, Gray couldn’t tell. Gray eventually sighed, a sardonic smile on his face.  
“I never thought I’d be glad to see you, pointy eyes.”  
“I missed you too droopy eyes! A year’s a long time,” Natsu said scratching his head.  
“Stupid Natsu,” Gray sighed cuttingly. “If you’re back, then Fairy Tail’s back too.”  
Natsu just smiled. Gray smiled back, but only in his mouth. No warmth crept up his cheeks to his eyes.  
-  
Gray’s scent was faint. Barely there. Still, Natsu followed the trail of snow, pine, and mint eagerly. Natsu finally found Gray about two hours away. North. Gray sat alone in a forest by a frozen lake. He was stripped to tight-fitting shorts, sitting in the snow, meditating. Snow gently fell. Nothing seemed to move besides the flakes drifting past Gray.  
“Oy!” Natsu hollered running full tilt at the offending devil slayer. Gray’s eyes lifted.  
Gray blocked Natsu’s first attack. Minutes dragged on while they moved together and apart in the old battle between them. Except, Gray wasn’t participating. He didn’t retaliate; he only evaded. But the dragon slayer kept closing the gaps of Gray’s dodges. Almost twenty minutes later, Natsu was being held back by Gray’s hands, one on each of Natsu’s arms.  
“Feeling the heat?” Natsu leered.  
“Not enough to burn,” Gray’s deadened eyes bore into his.  
Natsu noticed. The smell. Seeping, growing inside his nose. Familiar, surely. And somehow new. Snow. Pine. Mint. And something else that called deeply to Natsu. Natsu drew a deep breath, pulling Gray in instead of knocking him away.  
“Oy!” Gray yelled, shocked. Natsu continued to press his body closer to Gray’s. For the first time since Natsu had drawn the members of Fairy Tail back together, Natsu saw something stir in Gray’s eyes. Panic maybe.  
“You smell different, Gray,” Natsu commented, continuing to pull Gray close. His scent was intoxicating, and it made Natsu’s teeth itch. After a few deep sniffs, Natsu couldn’t control himself. His tongue slipped out and tasted the side of Gray’s neck.  
“Ach!” Gray yelled pushing frantically against Natsu, who wouldn’t budge. Natsu flicked his tongue over Gray’s skin again, and shivered.  
“You taste good, Gray,” he uttered, his voice growing deeper and rougher.  
“Natsu!” Gray warned, shoving roughly against the dragon slayer’s chest. Panic, full-fledged, was evident in Gray’s voice. Despite his urges, Natsu instinctually gave the devil slayer space. Gray’s eyes were wide, anger and heat coursing through them. The sight electrified Natsu.  
“What’s your problem?” Gray demanded.  
“Why’d you march out of the guild?” Natsu snapped. Gray looked down at the snow. “Gray,” Natsu growled at him. Gray’s head snapped up, scowling at the authority in Natsu’s tone.  
“Is that an order, Master?” Gray sneered.  
“Of course not!” Natsu yelled at him.  
The two mages stood face to face, neither willing to back down. One fumed. One looked away.  
“Then leave me alone,” Gray bit out harshly.  
“You’ve been an ass since you let me out of that ice!” Natsu accused him, fists flaming.  
“So?” Gray yelled at him, and icy swirl growing around his fists.  
“I don’t like it!”  
“You don’t have to!”  
“But I don’t like it!”  
“It’s doesn’t matter what you think, flame brain!”  
“Yes it does, popsicle!”  
They stood nose to nose. Yelling. It was the closest to normal they had got since Natsu became master by a unanimous decision. Everything had changed, then. How could it have stayed the same?Natsu never fought with him, not for real, like they used to. The rivalry was gone, their fights more like muscle memory than anything. Natsu never went on jobs with anyone, let alone with him, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy. Romeo had been coming out with them, but Gray suspected that had more to do with Wendy’s presence.  
“Tch,” Gray turned away, suddenly disgusted with their closeness.  
Natsu’s hot hand was quickly on his shoulder, stopping him from walking away. Sudden heat, and a sharp intake of breath. Natsu sniffed the back of Gray’s head and neck audibly. Natsu was too close, and the hand on Gray’s shoulder was getting hotter and hotter. Unseen by Gray, Natsu’s eyes grew dark, and he licked his lips.  
“Go home, Gray,” Natsu said lowly, behind him. Natsu’s hand let go, and Gray stepped out of reach quickly.  
“Yes Master,” Gray answered bitterly over his shoulder. He could feel Natsu’s anger boiling at the snide remark, but Gray couldn’t care less. He lifted his Devil Slayer arm. The entire area hardened instantly, turning the snow into brilliant ice. Gray skated off, leaving Natsu behind.  
Natsu wanted to follow the enticing smell, but an equally strong instinct urged him to be patient. Natsu stumbled across Gray’s ice until he finally hit snow again. It wasn’t long before he got back to the guild.  
“Natsu! I told you to leave Gray alone!” Lucy chided when the two got back.  
“I thought you were going out on a job, Luusheeee,” Natsu jibed.  
“Um,” Lucy sweat-dropped.  
“Why is everything wet?” Natsu suddenly asked. He just noticed that the floor and bar were wet, and people everywhere mopped up with rags and towels.  
“Ask Mira,” Lucy said, grimacing.  
Natsu stomped over to the bar.  
“Mira!” He yelled. The silver-haired bartender smiled cheerfully.  
“Welcome back, Master!” she said.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Well, Juvia started to cry as soon as you left to go get Gray. She nearly flooded the whole building this time!” she giggled brightly.  
“Right after I left to get Gray, hm,” Natsu murmured.  
“Natsu, didn’t you know? Gray and Juvia broke up two days ago,” Mira said.  
“Oh really!” Natsu said surprised.  
“You didn’t notice?” Mira asked.  
“Should I have? Natsu asked back.  
“Oh, Natsu,”Mira lamented.  
“Natsu didn’t notice because he’s too busy with his Master responsibilities!” Happy said flying into view.  
“Yeah, busy being Master,” Natsu mumbled. But, something niggled at his instincts. “How’d you know Mira?”  
“Well, Gray’s been very quiet and Juvia wasn’t around! Then Lucy confirmed it and-“  
“Lucy did know!” Natsu fumed.  
“Hai,” Mira agreed, “but only because she overheard it. She wasn’t supposed to know.”  
“Of course! Lucy didn’t tell you because she heard the rumors about her gossiping!” Happy exclaimed.  
“Stupid cat!” Lucy yelled from two tables away. She stormed over and grabbed Happy out of the air. Natsu turned back to Mira.  
“That droopy-eyed batsard…” Natsu thought aloud. All he could think about was the way Gray smelled in the forest. Snow. Pine. Mint. And… His face must have changed, because Mira sweat-dropped.  
“Natsu, I don’t think-“  
“I think I am!” Natsu said pounding the bar. Then, he jumped up and ran out of the guild. “Watch the guild Erza!” he called out.  
“Erza’s out on a mission with Wendy, Charle, and Romeo!” Mira yelled, but Natsu was too far off already. “Jeez,” she sighed, smiling at Jet and Droy who approached her next.  
Natsu ran as fast as he could towards Gray’s home.  
When Fairy Tail reunited, one of the biggest changes was that almost no one lived together anymore. Perhaps it had been the time, perhaps it had been the distance, but all of Fairy Tail’s members had grown too independent over the last year to live in a dorm like Fairy Hills anymore. Most didn’t even stay in the same building, besides families.  
Gray’s home was on the outskirts of town, up the coast from the guild. When he arrived, he didn’t bother knocking. Instead, Natsu eased himself through an open window.  
Natsu could smell Gray’s soap and hear the sound of water. He made himself comfortable on Gray’s couch, waiting impatiently. He rummaged through everything on the table in front of him, lounged in four different positions before Gray emerged from the bathroom naked. And hard.  
“Scary!” Natsu cringed. Gray’s dick was thick. His own cock was longer, but Gray’s was thicker.  
“Argh!” Gray yelled, ice spewing up from the floor in two places. Right beneath Natsu’s hanging jaw and in front of his exposed boner. Natsu flew backwards on the couch from Gray’s cheap shot, but popped right back up.  
“Why the hell are you here dumb ass!” Gray yelled at him. Natsu glared at Gray with fire in his eyes. Gray glared right back, the same heat finally reaching his own eyes. The sight made something go tight in Natsu’s stomach, and the dragon slayer felt reassured he made the right choice in confronting Gray.  
“You’ve been an ass.”  
“I thought we were through with this!” Gray demanded hotly, forgetting momentarily that he was rock hard in front of the dragon slayer.  
“You’ve been an ass to me the whole time,” Natsu said in a low voice. Natsu’s nose was being assaulted with Gray’s scent now. Snow. Pine. Mint. And… want. Lust. Desire. He got up and stalked forward towards Gray, his nose twitching.  
“You’re really horny,” Natsu declared out loud. Saying it made him start to grow warm deep in his belly. Gray’s whole face and neck flushed such a hot pink that Natsu could feel the heat from where he stood. Gray’s eyes darted all around the room but didn’t come anywhere near Natsu.  
“It’s been awhile,” Gray muttered. “Being with Juvia… well I didn’t have to take care of some needs for a while. It’s an adjustment.” Gray hated this. Hated talking about this, hated being hard in front of Natsu.  
“Release your ice,” Natsu commanded. Gray blushed a darker shade of red, and Natsu burned hotter. The devil slayer started backing up.  
“What?” Gray scoffed, but Natsu heard the hesitation in his tone anyway.  
“What, an exhibitionist like you can’t be naked?” Natsu taunted, encroaching on Gray. “That smell!” Natsu continued, stalking Gray. He sniffed audibly. “Lust. That’s it. You smell like lust.”  
“I do not!” Gray protested loudly. If he blushed any more he’d have a nosebleed.  
“I’m right,” Natsu purred, now standing close to Gray, but not touching him. His own dick had started to harden.  
“I like how you smell,” Natsu said as he leaned forward, pushing his words into Gray’s ears. Natsu quickly gripped Gray’s biceps, holding him in place. “Release your ice, Gray,” he said one final time, staring the devil slayer down.  
“Natsu, you have no idea what you’re doing,” Gray stammered out. “Go stick it in Lucy if you’re that horny or jerk off like the rest of us.”  
“I don’t want Lucy,” Natsu purred into Gray’s ears. He flicked his tongue out against Gray’s neck. Once again, the taste filled his senses with a roaring fire.  
“You and Lucy aren’t…” Gray trailed off, distracted by Natsu’s hot tongue on his skin.  
“We had sex once,” Natsu admitted. “But she didn’t smell like this,” he punctuated his words with another fast lick along Gray’s earlobe. The he gently bit it, his fangs pressing into Gray’s flesh. Gray groaned involuntarily, and he shuddered. Natsu growled deeply feeling Gray react to his touch.  
“I’m… I’m not gay,” Gray forced out. His whole body was tense beneath Natsu’s hands, but he found he didn’t want to move.  
“Neither am I,” Natsu crooned, releasing Gray’s ear. “Gray,” he moaned into his ear.  
His own name whispered so seductively was addicting. Never had Juvia kindled this much tension. Never had he felt such temptation. Gray couldn’t ignore the dragon slayer’s heat anymore. He knew it wasn’t possible but Natsu was so close, so hot, he thought he could feel his devil slayer ice melting. Gray flexed his arms making Natsu draw back. The dragon slayer pressed further in, squeezing Gray’s arms.  
“Sexy,” the Natsu’s eyes flashed hotly. Gray met Natsu’s eyes. And then couldn’t look away. The fire in Natsu revealed lust and domination, making Gray’s toes curl. His ice dissolved into fractured crystals floating between them before Natsu crushed his body against Gray’s naked one. Natsu ground his erection into Gray’s straining one, heat rising to meet ice. Natsu rumbled at the sound that elicited from Gray, a barely heard moan for more.  
Natsu’s body was acting on pure dragon instinct. He wanted to touch Gray, kiss Gray, fuck Gray, bite Gray and keep going until the devil slayer couldn’t continue. Right as he was about to press his burning lips against Gray’s icy ones, Natsu heard the one thing that could stop him.  
“NAAAAATSUUUU! GAJEEL, JET, AND DROY ARE FIGHTING AND MIRA USED HER SATAN SOUL AND-“ Happy’s loud voice hovered outside Gray’s hallway window. All other words were lost to Natsu as he quickly lost his boner. He noticed Gray looked paler than ever. He had also gone soft.  
“Coming!” Natsu yelled, still holding Gray’s arms and not giving the ice mage any space.  
“Where’s Gray?” the Exceed called out.  
“Going to bed,” Natsu called back. He looked at the ice mage warily. Natsu gnashed his teeth.  
“Don’t you dare!” he hissed at Gray.  
“Dare what?” the ice mage looked baffled.  
“Don’t you dare think it. I am coming back. Tonight. All night. I’ll know if you touch yourself.”  
Gray’s face was priceless, but sadly Natsu didn’t have the luxury of enjoying the moment.  
“Promise,” Natsu demanded. Gray simply looked at him with a mixed look in his eyes. “Promise!” Natsu insisted. Gray nodded, at a complete loss for words. “Good.” The dragon slayer released his hold on the devil slayer but leaned in close. “Until later,” with that he dipped his head quickly, biting Gray firmly on his jugular. Natsu turned quickly and stomped out the door.  
“What’s wrong Natsu?” Gray heard Happy ask.  
“What?” said Natsu’s retreating voice.  
“You look like you lost to Gray,” Natsu mourned. “What happened?”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll get him back later,” Natsu’s voice trailed off.  
-  
The bite on Gray’s neck still smarted for ten minutes after the dragon slayer left. He kept trying to smooth the skin only to jump at how sensitive the bite was. Gray went back into his bathroom and saw his reflection. Hair wet, body shining with sweat, and two distinct fang marks on his neck. Not punctures. Bruises.  
“Dammit, Natsu,” Gray cursed under his breath.  
He felt confused. And horny. And frustrated. Natsu? Fucking Natsu? Gray groaned inwardly at how ironically comical and insanely hot their encounter had been. One thing was for sure, he couldn’t wait until the evening. If Natsu was even coming back. Did he want Natsu to come back? Gray pretended that he didn’t know the answer was a definite yes.  
-  
Three hours later, Natsu proclaimed he was tired.  
“If anyone disturbs me again today I’ll kick your ass!” he threatened as he stormed out of the guild.  
“Hai, Master!” a bandaged but smiling Mira acknowledged.  
“Going back to Gray’s?” Happy asked his best friend as they left the guild together.  
“Yes,” Natsu answered. Happy thought Natsu sounded determined.  
“Good! Don’t lose to Gray again!”  
“You bet!” Natsu answered, flames starting to trickle from his body.  
“I can’t come, though,” Happy said tragically. “Charle is coming back late tonight, and I want to surprise her with a fish!”  
“Go get her buddy,” Natsu laughed. His flames continued to grow.  
“Kick Gray’s ass!” Natsu sniggered.  
“Something like that,” he muttered before the two said goodnight. Natsu ran all the way to Gray’s house. He couldn’t wait to finish where they left off.  
Natsu soared through Gray’s window in no time. The instant his feet touched the floor, Natsu’s anger exploded into a controlled burst of fire, singing all the furniture and the ceiling. Gray’s house smelled of lust. And of semen. Gray’s semen.  
“GRAY!” Natsu roared. His nose immediately sought the ice mage out, leading him to come sprinting through Gray’s bedroom door. Said ice mage was groggily waking up. He was lying atop his sheets, eyes hazed with sleep and his hair tousled. He was stark naked. Natsu was somewhat distracted from his rage at the sight of Gray’s toned ass, which is why he didn’t burst into flames.  
“Natsu?” Gray asked, sleep evident in his voice.  
“YOU PROMISED ME BASTARD!” he yelled at the ice mage. Gray was pushing up from his pillows when Natsu launched himself onto Gray’s prone form, pinning the mage frontside down, his hands firmly held in Natsu’s grasp at the head board. “YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!” he shouted.  
“You took a while and, well, I couldn’t wait.” Gray’s voice was hesitant. Natsu’s rage barely registered it.  
“Why?” he complained.  
“I was horny all right! Sorry,” The room stank of dishonesty, and Natsu’s eyes narrowed.  
“You’re lying to me Gray,” his voice came out soft and threatening. Gray gulped.  
“I- uh-“ Gray stammered.  
“Answer me Gray!” Natsu demanded. Natsu’s body was so hot Gray had started sweating under the sheets.  
“I didn’t think you were coming back,” Gray admitted. “I jerked off. So what?” he said, breathing quickly. Watching Natsu’s anger flicker was turning him on again.  
“Didn’t think I was coming back?” Natsu sneered.  
“No. Can’t you get off?” Gray mumbled hotly. Not from anger though.  
“I’m going to. With your help.” Gray’s face went from politely annoyed to shock in half a second. “Surprised?” Natsu continued, as Gray’s cheeks reddened. “I’m surprised you didn’t think I was coming over. I keep my promises.” Gray shudders. Natsu leans in to Gray’s exposed neck and licks the two bruises there. “Those turn me on,” he growls. Gray mumbles something so softly even Natsu can’t hear it. “Speak up,” Natsu orders with his lips grazing the skin just behind Gray’s jaw.  
“Turn me over.” Gray’s voice is heavy, but quiet. His back strains as Natsu’s fully hardened dick nests between his ass cheeks.  
Natsu responds by roughly shoving his palms under Gray’s body to grasp his hips and push himself more firmly against Gray’s crack. The ice mage pushed up on one elbow, gasping. Swiftly. Natsu removes one hand and deftly moves Gray’s body around. Now, one of Gray’s legs is hitched around Natsu’s hips, the fabric of the dragon slayer’s pants the only barrier between their hard cocks. His other leg was tightly tucked between Natsu’s legs.  
“Your skin feels cold,” Natsu murmured, running a hand down Gray’s stomach. His eyes latch on to the head of Gray’s penis. The skin is stretched so tight, pink, and throbbing. “I’ll warm you,” the dragon slayer says entranced.  
“N-Natsu,” Gray stammers. His whole body feels too hot. He feels like he is about to burst out of his skin. Natsu’s smoothes down Gray’s stomach, now rubbing just above the dark line of pubic hair. The devil slayer’s head tilted back as he held back a moan. Gray felt Natsu’s heat ratchet a little higher.  
“Now is the only time to say no,” Natsu suddenly says, picking his green eyes up to the ice mage’s dark eyes. Natsu’s palm presses firmly against Gray’s lower belly, tantalizingly close to his dick. “Well, Gray?” Natsu whispers, coming in close.  
The Fire Dragon Slayer’s hand’s intense proximity was making Gray throb. He couldn’t stand it.  
“Dammit, Natsu, stop teasing,” he bit out.  
Natsu laughed in Gray’s ear as he took hold of the ice mage’s dick. To Gray, it sounded more feral than human, but he didn’t linger on that fact because Natsu’s heat completely overwhelmed him.  
The dragon slayer stroked Gray confidently, his grip squeezing firmly. Gray’s whole body tensed from his abs down his legs, and sweat began to shine on his brow.  
“I can feel you straining” Natsu continued to whisper in that animalistic voice. Gray shuddered and moaned uncontrollably, and the dragon slayer only sped up his hand. “I want to hear more of that, Gray Fullbuster.” Natsu kept up a litany of lustful words, making Gray more sensitive to every pass of Natsu’s hand.  
Natsu couldn’t believe how incredible Gray’s cock felt in his hand. He moved on instinct, some deeper pull showing him how to break Gray down into a quivering mess. He barely knew what he was saying, just that he needed more and more of Gray. He wanted Gray to clench his thighs harder. Wanted to hear Gray moan louder. Needed to feel Gray buck into his grip harder. When Natsu felt Gray’s body arching off the bed, tensing on the edge, Natsu licked Gray’s neck. That divine, salacious smell coated his tongue and drowned Natsu in pure lust. Gray’s abs spasmed, his moan cut off in a jolt, drawing Natsu’s eyes down the ice mage’s sculpted body. Gray’s cock erupted thick ropes of cum down Natsu’s hand. The hot feeling electrified Natsu, the smell only making him lose all sense of humanity.  
“Gray,” the dragon slayer groaned. His inhuman voice only made Gray more excited. Emboldened, Gray reached for Natsu’s clean hand and dragged those fingers into his mouth. Natsu went completely still as Gray began to suck on three of his fingers.  
“Gray,” the dragon slayer warned, his body shaking.  
“Relax Natsu,” Gray said, pausing for a moment. “You want to fuck, right?”  
Natsu’s eyes’ fired up at Gray’s words, and so did his body temperature. Natsu heated up so hot his clothes turned to ash, floating away. Natsu, now bare, pressed close to Gray. Now, both their cocks slid alongside each other, Gray’s cum lubricating the friction.  
“I want to fuck you,” Natsu said in a low voice, rubbing himself against Gray. The ice mage pressed up against Natsu just as strong. It made something in Natsu burn white-hot. “More, Gray,” he urged. Gray responded by deep-throating Natsu’s fingers. Natsu’s vision blanked out. All he could sense was his own heat, roaring through his blood, and Gray’s cold, hard body thrusting back against him. Cold, strong, sexy Gray.  
“I can’t wait,” Natsu gave in. He pulled his fingers out of Gray’s mouth and slid his hand past Gray’s balls. With his dirty hand, he hiked one of Gray’s legs up high, exposing Gray’s hole even more. He paused then, looking at Gray.  
“Go Natsu,” Gray commanded, shaking his hips impatiently.  
Natsu smiled with a dragon’s rapture as he sunk his first finger into Gray, half deep. Gray, clenched, bitting on his bottom lip. Natsu immediately plunged down, taking Gray’s lips dominantly. Gray moaned into Natsu’s fierce tongue. Hesitantly, the ice mage snuck one hand down between their bodies. As Natsu sunk his first finger all the way in, he forcefully claimed Gray’s mouth. At the same time, Gray’s hand wrapped around Natsu’s cock. Natsu’s head came up, the dragon slayer roaring with pleasure. Without thinking, Natsu stretched Gray’s hole adding the second finger entirely. Gray yelped, but kept stroking Natsu.  
“Gray, stop, or I won’t,” Natsu snarled. Gray’s intoxicating smell was mingling with the scent of his semen, which although Natsu didn’t find as attractive, only made his dick harder. The dragon was raging, and Natsu knew he couldn’t hold himself in for much longer. But, he stubbornly would fight it at least until Gray was relaxed enough to take his cock.  
“Sorry Natsu, you’re too hot,” Gray groaned blissfully, now used to both fingers. Spurred on by that look, Natsu started to scissor both his fingers, widening Gray for the third. When Natsu put it in, Gray cried out so lustily that Natsu almost blew his load right then.  
“I’m sorry, Gray I can’t…”  
“Do it Natsu,” Gray answered quickly. And Natsu’s brain turned off.  
Natsu removed his fingers quickly, and pushed his tip inside Gray.  
“So hot,” Gray moaned. Gray’s icy hands clamped on Natsu’s hips and pulled him deeper.  
Natsu screamed as he slid deeper into Gray. The tightness, the surprising heat, Natsu lost control. He savagely bottomed out inside Gray, making the ice mage howl. Natsu flinched, but didn’t retract his cock as Gray accustomed to the penetration. Being balls-deep in Gray’s ass pressed his body flush with Gray’s. Natsu shuddered in pleasure as the icy skin rubbed up against his flames. The movement made Gray quiver and his hands clenched uncontrollably on Natsu’s hips. The fire dragon slayer pressed his nose against Gray’s neck, the smell making all his nerves light up.  
“Gray,” Natsu intoned as he pulled back, and slowly fucked Gray.  
“Faster,” Gray encouraged him wantonly.  
“No,” Natsu insisted. “Make you beg,” he grunted out.  
“Fucking slanty eyes,” Gray groaned as Natsu almost touched his prostate. Instead, Gray moved one of his hands to his own cock.  
“No!” Natsu’s response was instant heat. His cock rammed inside Gray, slamming into Gray’s prostate.  
“Yes!” Gray screamed out. “Natsu, again!” he demanded.  
Natsu, only aware of the need in Gray’s voice rather than words, slammed in again, angling for the same spot. Gray squeezed, his leg tightening around Natsu to draw him deeper, drawing a barbaric growl from Natsu. The dragon slayer pummeled Gray’s ass into the mattress, driving into his prostrate with primal need.  
“Natsu… wait… slow down… I-“ Gray was reaching his climax too quickly. Again, Natsu ignited, his heat making Gray’s head spin with desire.  
“No…” Natsu pounded in. “Mine,” Natsu lunged down and kissed Gray again.  
The shiver grew from the base of Gray’s spine, shaking his whole body. The pressure swelled and burst over as his dick sprayed Natsu’s stomach with white.  
If possible, Natsu grew more ravenous. The smell of Gray’s sperm and the feeling of his ass clenching of his cock simply undid Natsu. He hoisted Gray’s other leg up, shoving both legs up into Gray’s face. Natsu had to readjust slightly, but as soon as he did, he felt like he slid an inch deeper into Gray. The ice mage let out a shuddering moan, and Natsu roared.  
“Mine!”  
Natsu unleashed his strength, not holding a shred of his intensity back. He loved thrusting into the hot, sweaty, sexy mess Gray had become.  
Gray cried out with every push, flooded with sensation. Even though he had just released, Natsu’s vigor was making his cock hard again. Natsu, smelling Gray’s revival, dug his fingers into Gray’s flesh harder. Natsu’s veins bulged as he pushed his body even faster, fucking Gray wildly. Before Gray could reach another high, Natsu exploded in his ass, cum dripping from his hole.  
“Na, Gray,” the satiated dragon slayer whispered. “Not done yet.”  
Natsu let one of Gray’s legs fall down, freeing one hand. Without pulling out, Natsu stroked Gray until the ice mage finally came to a second, shuddering orgasm. Gray’s cock lazily pumped six waves of cum, Natsu’s hand holding him through each pulse.  
“Natsu,” Gray said, groggily.  
“Mine,” Natsu replied, nipping Gray on the neck again.  
“Stop,” Gray muttered, half-heartedly swiping at Natsu. The dragon slayer grinned sheepishly.  
“No,” he murmured. In Gray’s sex daze, it was easy to slip the devil slayer sideways. Natsu tucked himself behind Gray, wrapping his arms around his waist. Natsu gently nuzzled at the bruises. “Mine,” he declared again.  
“Damn fire breath,” Gray complained, but all Natsu heard was the satisfied sigh.  
“Go to sleep droopy eyes,” Natsu smiled down at the ice mage, but Gray didn’t see. He was already asleep.  
-  
Gray awoke swelteringly hot. He opened his eyes, except he couldn’t move. Two, thick, burning hot arms wrapped snugly around him.  
And everything came flooding back. The tickle of breath on the back of his neck. The million and one degree heat. The intense soreness in his backside.  
“Oh no,” Gray mumbled into his pillow, red creeping up his cheeks.  
He extricated himself from Natsu’s arms, barely avoiding waking the sleeping dragon. He dragged himself from the cum-stained bed and into the shower.  
“Why flame brain?” he muttered to himself under the cold water.  
Unaware to Gray, Natsu leaned against the bathroom door, ear pressed to the wood. Natsu was doing his best to glean every word and every sigh over the sound of the water. He was panicked. Gray smelled even better this morning, if possible, but when the ice mage awoke seeming upset that Natsu was there… Natsu couldn’t bring himself to think the worst. He feigned sleep and only moved once Gray had closed the bathroom door. Now, he just waited, worrying.  
Finally, the shower turned off. Natsu quickly hurried back to bed, flopping back against Gray’s pillows. He resisted the urge to press his face into the pillows. They smelled too wonderful, but Natsu was hyper aware of the bathroom door opening. He kept his face relaxed with his eyes closed, snoring softly.  
He heard Gray pad towards the bed. Felt Gray stop in front of Natsu’s face. Natsu almost blew it when he felt Gray’s icy finger barely touch his forehead. His arm. His back. Natsu couldn’t pretend any longer.  
He turned over sharply, facing a startled Gray.  
“Morning, Gray,” Natsu said, blinking up at him. Gray didn’t answer, just stared. At Natsu’s face. His arms. Down his stomach. To his boner.  
“A very good morning,” Gray joked. Natsu stretched, pushing his cock up.  
“Sure is,” Natsu said lazily. He kept his voice steady, but Natsu was starting to worry what Gray’s staring meant. Then he smelled it. That delicious, wonderful Gray scent, mixed with lust.  
Gray glanced back up at Natsu before removing his towel. Natsu stopped breathing. Gray almost laughed. Instead, he moved towards the bed, sitting close to Natsu’s hips. Without breaking eye contact, Gray lowered his face closer and closer towards Natsu’s dick. Natsu still didn’t breathe, his eyes mirroring his desire.  
Gray slowly lower his lips around Natsu’s cock.  
“Gray!” Natsu called out as Gray’s cool lips swallowed him down. Gray finally broke eye contact, pushing deep onto Natsu’s cock.  
Natsu didn’t last long at all. Gray’s warm tongue and cool lips were an exploitable weakness for Natsu. After maybe a minute, he was already weaving his fingers through Gray’s silky hair, encouraging Gray deeper. Gray sucked Natsu’s cock all the way back into his throat and moved his fingers over his sack. That was it for Natsu. He shot a huge load into Gray’s mouth, making the ice mage gag and sputter with annoyance.  
“Some warning, ash breath,” he eventually said, wiping cum from his chin. Natsu pulled Gray in abruptly for a kiss.  
“Ok. Here’ your warning,” Natsu said seductively. Without a breath, Natsu pushed Gray to sit back on the bed and went down on the ice mage.  
Natsu’s mouth was an inferno on his throbbing cock, and Gray didn’t think he’d ever felt something so good. Natsu cupped and rolled his balls in his palms as he sucked on Gray’s cock. Natsu’s tongue was a lash of fire on his tip. Gray pushed his hips up, aching for more contact. Natsu obliged, taking in every inch. Gray lasted a lifetime compared to Natsu, which was still only a few minutes. Natsu loved it. Every noise Gray made. The twitches through Gray’s abs and thighs when Natsu used his tongue. The way he clenched his eyes shut when Natsu sucked hard.  
When Natsu felt Gray’s dick pulse, he pulled off. The first burst came, and Natsu, unthinkingly, quickly replaced his mouth with his hand. Natsu lunged up and sank his teeth into Gray’s neck, while stroking Gray through his orgasm. The ice mage screamed, equal parts pain and pleasure, as he bucked into Natsu’s ready hand.  
“The fuck!” Gray exclaimed, still riding out a wave of cum.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Natsu yelled, still jerking Gray off, but internally crumbling. Gray grunted, pushing his cock into Natsu’s grip deeper as he shot his last. Panting, Gray looked up at Natsu.  
“You got a fetish or something?” he snapped, but his anger died out as soon as he really looked at Natsu.  
He looked petrified. Vulnerable and torn.  
“I’m really sorry,” Natsu said again. Gray looked away, his fingers coming up to touch the bite. There was blood. And it fucking stung. But Gray didn’t feel a hint of resentment.  
“Same thing, little warning,” Gray sighed, sagging back against the pillows. He was completely spent. Confused, and annoyed, but entirely happy. In a way that was more than just a great night of sex. He opened his eyes again, seeing Natsu’s still worried face. “I wouldn’t mind if you came back every now and then,” Gray grinned, his limp body sprawled on his bed.  
Natsu finally smiled, letting his eyes rove Gray’s chiseled muscles, waning hard on, and satisfied smirk. Natsu prowled up the mattress by Gray’s head, letting the dragon shine in his eyes. He gloated happily seeing Gray’s eyes widen in both surprise and lust.  
“Every now and then?” Natsu asked in the softest whisper. He reached down and caressed the bruised cuts on Gray’s neck. Then he bent down, grabbing the ice mage’s jaw tightly. “I’ll be back tonight. And the night after. And after that.”  
Then, Natsu pressed his lips against Gray’s. Soft. Gentle. Gray shuddered in surprise, but Natsu held him in place, leaning more of his body weight down on top of the ice mage. Natsu’s tongue languidly licked over Gray’s lips. The ice mage opened his lips and reached his own hands up around the nape of Natsu’s neck.  
Natsu felt happier than he ever had, his flames pouring out in furious ecstasy without burning anything. He finally broke the kiss, pulling up and looking down on the devil slayer. Gray’s eyes fluttered open. His steel-colored eyes were bright.  
“Natsu,” he said softly, hands pulling through pink hair.  
“Mine,” Natsu declared, gently brushing Gray’s lips before ghosting his fingers over the bite.  
“Damn dragon!” Gray protested lazily. Natsu grinned evilly. He clamored off the bed, stealing a pair of Gray’s boxers.  
“Hey!” Gray sat up, seriously annoyed now.  
“Until tonight, snow flake!” Natsu said and, with a wave, he jumped out the window.  
“Tonight, flame brain,” Gray said to himself, a warm smile spreading on his face.


End file.
